


truth universally acknowledged

by niunepp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, but it’s actually 3+1 lol, dream is competitive, mentions of dream's ADHD, so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niunepp/pseuds/niunepp
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that Dream despises losing under any circumstance.So, what happens when he loses to George on purpose?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	truth universally acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> this is again so self-indulgent ,, i don't even know what to say ,, i wrote this in one day while procrastination studying for my chem test so apologies for any mistakes ,, and yes the title/first line is a reference to p&p
> 
> if you're here from my b99 series ,, im so sorry y'all 😔 - I've been having trouble with the latest installation so it's gonna be a while
> 
> please do not share this to the cc's in this fic. if anybody in this fic ever changes their minds about works with content such as this, or expresses discomfort with fanfictions written about them, I will take this down immediately.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Dream despises losing under any circumstance.

It’s written in his nature; competitiveness comes as naturally as breathing to Dream. In any game, no matter the significance, Dream _needs_ to win. He thrives off the rush. It fills his body, flowing through his blood, until that desire becomes the only thing on his mind.

****

**\---**

He feels it when Sapnap teases him with a simple bet. 

“I’m definitely faster than you. Not even a question.”

The familiarity is comforting. He can feel his body heat up. A wolfish grin overtakes his face, “Oh yeah? Race me.”

Sapnap cocks an eyebrow, and smirks. “Let’s bet on it”

“Fine. What’re the conditions?” Dream sits up on the couch. He stares at Sapnap with determination.

All he gets in return is Sapnap rolling his eyes, “No conditions, you’re just gonna be out of 50 bucks at the end.”

Dream makes a move to get off the couch and the other man follows, “No way, dude.”

The benefit to living alone with his two best friends, in a huge house bought from the money he makes from his online career, is the fact that he can do dumb shit like this without anyone judging them or telling them to knock it off. Well, they’re _mostly_ free from judgement.

“What are you doing?” George is sitting on one of the lounge chairs outside. He’s sipping on a juice box with one hand wrapped around his phone, scrolling through Twitter or some shit.

He’s shirtless, sunbathing without actually being in the sun, and Sapnap definitely notices the blush on Dream’s face. He decides not to say anything; beating the insufferable prick will be satisfying enough.

The tallest of their trio clears his throat, his eyes bouncing around to look at everything but George’s pale body, “We’re racing.”

The Brit scoffs, “Of course you are. What are you, twelve?” Before either of them give him a defensive snark back, George continues, “Just do it where you won’t bother me.”

Dream and Sapnap look at each other, communicating telepathically before turning back to George and kneeling in front of his chair with identical pouts on their faces. 

“Georgie, please? Will you time us? Please? Please?” Sapnap clasps his hands together, not above begging. 

Dream mimics him and they both pester the older man, before he finally gives in with a huff, “Fine! Fine, I’ll do it. God, you’re such blood-sucking insects.”

They set up on the giant lawn, marking the finish and the end, eventually taking their positions after lots of bickering and mocking. George doesn’t move from his spot on the chair, safely hidden under the shade.

His voice rings out, bored and uninterested, “Ok? Ready, set…, go!”

Dream and Sapnap set off, their bare feet digging into the grass lightly and leaving footprints in the ground.

It’s a short race, but it feels like forever. Dream’s lungs feel like they’re burning. 

Three-quarters of the way, Dream and Sapnap are toe in toe. Their shoulders graze each other, and the slow fire in his belly ignites. 

_Win. Win. Win._

His mind devolves until the only thing he can think of is the raging need to win. His foot passes the barely marked finish line and he hears George yell out an affirmative. 

They rest their hands on their knees and pant. “Dream won.”

“I fuckin’, ha, told… you,” His words come out stunted, broken up by the deep inhales he takes in an attempt to try and restore his lung function.

Sapnap falls to the ground with a groan, “Fuck… you.”

While the two of them half-heartedly shove each other on the ground and slowly regain a normal rate of breathing, George smirks to himself; Dream had won barely by a second.

****

**\---**

He feels it when some 12-year-old on Hypixel mocks him in Bedwars. 

It had taken the three of them way too long to figure out how to organize their respective streaming setups. Eventually, they had settled it by just soundproofing each of their rooms, so no noise would cross through the walls. 

Right now, while George and Sapnap sleep peacefully, Dream is sweating over his keyboard on Hypixel. 

It’s one of those nights where his brain is too loud and nothing is helping. He figures he might as well burn some mental energy playing bedwars. After all, nothing gets Dream as exhausted as playing seriously on bedwars. 

He’s on his third round of playing when he gets paired up with a lobby that’s just filled to the brim with bedwars sweats.

Dream’s just barely gotten enough resources to start bridging to the middle, when his eyes catch a message in the game chat.

[noobmaster69]: greens a loser lolol

He scoffs, it’s not enough to rile him up but the next message that comes in _definitely_ is.

[noobmaster69]: i bet he can’t even make it to middle lmaoooo

They’re a troll. Dream _knows_ they’re trolling. The logical reasoning isn’t enough, however, and before he knows it, he’s speed-bridging and fireballing and destroying beds. The mouse clicks rapidly as he places the wool blocks underneath him. He lands on the troll’s island, ambushing him and mining through the endstone.

The ‘victory’ message shines on his screen, and his face lights up with a smile. He shakes his hands a few times with happiness before logging out.

****

**\---**

He feels it when Quackity taunts him for content.

They’re playing jackbox, because of course they are. It’s another night where they stream train, Dream being the only one to refrain. He still shows up on the other boys’ streams, though. 

George starts them off with a relatively chill stream, then Karl takes over, and now Quackity is streaming. 

The five of them are sitting in the call together, while Alex waits for the notification to go out and the viewer count to go up.

“We’re gonna start with quiplash,” the statement results in a chain of groans, broken up only by their mics cutting out.

Dream lets his head fall audibly, the sound rings through his headphones and he hears George giggle. He smiles before remembering his fate, “Quackity! Please, no.”

Quackity only hums, “Oh yes, Dreamy. You’re going down, tonight, baby!”

“Hey!” Karl and Sapnap exclaim.

Dream makes a face to himself, with thinly veiled disgust he calls out, “Don’t call me that.”

After a few moments, Quackity leaves to start his stream. The four of them sit there, and for some reason, Karl decides to be a little shit. 

His giggles fill the discord call, “How many dreamnotfound jokes are gonna be made this time?”

Sapnap scoffs, “Too many to fucking count.”

Dream makes a sound of protest while George sits in his chair, hands crossed over one another, looking pretty. He doesn’t say anything, so Dream follows his lead.

Quackity comes back, too loud and too obnoxious, and they start the game.

It takes them a couple of rounds, like it always does, to really get going with the pandering and the ‘your mom’ jokes. 

Dream feels the heat of his need to win flare up in bouts every now and then, but it doesn’t really ignite until one round in Madverse City.

The blond is up against Quackity, and everyone in the call can tell that the air changes. They’ve always been competitive with one another, it’s the basis of their relationship. Dream pines over George, the latter spends time with Quackity, and Quackity picks up on Dream’s jealousy, then pokes fun at him through subtle quips that only Dream seems to catch.

This round in particular is rough. Quackity seems to have put all of his cleverness and writing skills into this one verse. Dream frowns when George laughs a little too hard at one of the taunts that Alex has written. 

By sheer luck, Dream and Quackity are paired up again for the next round. _This time_ , he thinks, _this time **I** win_.

And, he does. It’s not by much, but it’s still a win. George has his camera on, even though the viewers can’t see him, and Dream stares at the man waiting for that one smile he knows is for him.

****

**\---**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Dream hates losing, so when he catches himself fumbling on purpose while playing Mario Kart against George, he starts questioning his whole life.

Dream has known about his feelings for George for a while. It becomes obvious when the flirting and the small jokes stop feeling like small jokes and just flirting. When those moments blur and he doesn’t know where the line ends for him anymore. 

The three of them are sprawled over the couch in their living room. It’s been a while since they’ve hung out together in person, even though they live together. They’ve started committing themselves to spending time together, without the cameras and the threatening presence of numbers and statistics, at least once a week.

Dream comes back, from microwaving a bowl of popcorn in the kitchen, to the sight of Sapnap squishing George underneath him while yelling out incomprehensible words. 

George looks like he’s on the brink of death so, before he can pass away from lack of oxygen, Dream rushes over to manhandle Sapnap off of the Brit. They end up toppling over the popcorn in the process, but Georg already knows he’ll be able to convince Dream to clean it up later.

They situate themselves after they’re all identically red in the face. 

“We’re playing Mario Kart,” Sapnap’s voice leaves no room for discussion. He hands a controller to George and picks up one for himself, “I know you can only play Minecraft, Dreamy-poo, so just watch the pros for a while, ok?”

The saccharine sweet tone makes Dream gag, and he flips the other man off. “Fuck you.” The younger is right, however reluctant Dream might be to accept the fact, but not for this game and that’s how the blond knows it’s all light-hearted banter.

The blond watches them play for a while. The shouts and screams and shrieks, mostly from George, start to make his ears ring but he stays seated on the couch. 

“Come on, come on, come on!” George pleads, his voice is getting dangerously high. 

Sapnap smirks, and taunts, “Oh, Georgie! I’m gonna beat you!”

The furious mashing of the controller buttons grows louder until they’re both on the last lap. Just like that, Sapnap pulls ahead in the last seconds getting an inhumane screech from George, “NO! You bitch!”

Dream wheezes as Sapnap launches himself out of his seat, almost throwing the controller in his hands out of the window, and wiggles around vaguely resembling Karl’s iconic arm wiggle dance. 

The three of them hunch over, one in a fit of giggles, one in despair, and one in joy.

After he calms down, Sapnap lays on the ground with one hand in the air, “Dream. Carry on my legacy. I’m retired.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Dream leans over to grab the controller out of the other’s hands. While Dream familiarizes himself with the controls again, George sets up the next round. The latter doesn’t know, but while he was still in the U.K, Dream and Sapnap played Mario Kart religiously. The game had become Dream’s new obsession of the month, and he had gotten insanely good.

George picks out the track and Dream leans back into the couch. The Brit looks back at him and narrows his eyes, “What? Aren’t you gonna sweat over this?”

Dream shrugs, indifferently, and states, “I don’t need to.”

“Whatever,” George scoffs and turns back to the game.

The game starts and immediately Dream switches into gamer mode. He sees George’s shoulders tense out of the corner of his eye, and he smirks.

The atmosphere is different from George and Sapnap’s round. This time, George is determined to redeem himself, and Dream always goes silent when he’s focused. 

“Last lap,” Sapnap calls out from his spot on the floor.

The words register in his brain, and it’s like time slows down. Dream looks over at George, the man is flushed and a light layer of sweat covers the exposed parts of his body. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and his left cheek is slightly caved in. 

On the screen, their characters are neck in neck. Dream can feel his thumb relax and let go of the joystick. His avatar slows down and George grins. He passes the finish line half a second after George does. 

“YES! Let’s go! I won! I can’t believe I won.”

“Wow congrats. I still beat you though,” comes Sapnap’s dry response.

Dream sits there, not in shock but close to it, unable to fully process the fact that he lost. On purpose.

When George’s smile comes into view, however, he doesn’t feel so bad. George grins at him and throws himself at Dream. The latter barely puts the controller in his hand safely away before George’s body crashes into him.

“You won!” He says, a little too late to George’s exclamations. With the warmth of George against him, the words he so desperately wants to say almost come out. The three words that threaten to burst out of his chest. The three words that make him do crazy things like lose on purpose. 

What he feels next is shock, because one minute Dream is resting his hands on George’s waist and the next, George’s lips are on his.

It’s nothing more than a peck, but it still makes his heart beat a hundred miles an hour and his stomach flutter. 

Sapnap rolls his eyes, fondly, “Finally. Took you long enough.” 

George looks down at him, his eyelashes flitter, and his cheeks blush as he leans next to Dream’s ear and whispers a small, “Thank you.”

Maybe Dream doesn’t need to state those three words, because George already knows. But he does so still, and it cements the feelings for both of them, “I love you.”

The brunet presses his response into Dream’s lips with a giggle, and he smiles into the kiss.

****

**\---**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Dream despises losing under any circumstance, but losing to the love of his life isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: [ @niunepp ](https://niunepp.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i’ve also written a series !! it’s still on going so check it out: [ "we went from rivals to lovers, and i think that's pretty neat" ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163987)
> 
> have a nice day or night! please leave a kudos or a comment, it helps me know if people actually like my work lol ,, thank you!!


End file.
